1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a composite cleat for sports shoes. More particularly, the invention relates to an insert for a cleat, a two component cleat for an article of footwear and a method of manufacturing the cleat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The known prior art soft cleats disclose composite two component cleats. However, these prior art cleat inserts are made from metal. The manufacture of inserts from metal has lead to bonding problems such that when torque is applied to the cleat during the insertion and removal from the shoe separation occurs between the insert and the traction member.
As such, the present invention sets forth to overcome this bonding problem while creating an economical injection molding process offering numerous advantages discussed below.